Fire Lord Katara
by who wants that knowledge
Summary: A oneshot for Kataang shippers! No, really. I'm serious.
1. Part I

_Fire Lord Katara_

**MOP: Yeah, it's short. Tell me if you see any errors.**

Katara wiped her forehead with her thick, itchy sleeve. It wasn't just the restricting clothing that bothered her – the heat was unbearable. How could people live in the Fire Nation?

It was Sokka's fault that she was here. Toph was busy as the Earth King's (unrelenting) advisor, and Aang was bringing peace to the world, so they were both occupied. Sokka had ran off with the Water Tribe men to "improve his warrior skills". Not to mention SIT AROUND AND EAT SEAL JERKY ALL DAY. But Katara didn't mind. She was responsible and mature, and capable of anything, with or without her brother's help.

So Toph was overseeing the rule the Earth Kingdom, Sokka was helping rebuild the Water Tribes, and Aang was out promoting peace, settling unrest, and searching for any remaining airbenders. Everyone was occupied. That was why she was here. There was no one to govern the Fire Nation after Oazi's defeat, an even though Iroh was a nice guy, no one wanted to risk it. You can't trust Fire Nation royalty, that Katara knew.

So Katara was given the duty of rebuilding the Fire Nation. This happened to require her becoming Fire Lord.

Of course she didn't expect the people to accept it. Her alias was Kuzon. She had to say, rebuilding the Fire Nation was quite exhausting, more so than repleated lies about one's gender.

Actually, spreading her own version about what went on in the palace was so simple that it scared her. It was like Ba Sing Se, but Ba Sing Se didn't send its citizens out to conquer the world. The Fire Nation propaganda was beyond disturbing. It made her wonder about the firebenders she knew.

So that's why she was writing to Aang. He was becoming an excellent firebender, as would be expected from the Avatar. In her letter she asked about his bending progress and mentioned the problems she was having with Fire Nationers in the Earth Kingdom. It could be worked out with Toph and the King in their next meeting, and he would already know, being the Avatar, but it was comforting to talk about it.

She wiped her forehead. Everything was so uncomfortable around here – no wonder the people were cranky!


	2. Part II

**MOP: Frozenheat complained that this wasn't really Kataang, so I'm going to fix that. You want Kataang? I'LL GIVE YOU KATAANG! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! /evil **

**Have a nice day and review many stories.**

XXX

Katara tried to wriggle her toes. Her shoes were so constricting that it hurt to walk. And the hairpiece on her head, it hurt too. She didn't see the point in all the irritating finery. If she was in charge, she could do anything she wanted, right?

Katara walked, feet aching, into one of the palace gardens. She sat on a bench, took off one shoe, and felt the air between her toes. _Freedom_. She hurried to remove the other shoe. Holding her feet a foot off the ground, she wiggled her toes and smiled. A cool breeze blew across her feet.

_This is just like something Aang would convince me to do,_ she mused. _He doesn't follow rules._

Yet the Avatar maintained an air of such innocence. The responsibilities he carried for the world were not easy ones to bear. She took out the Fire Nation hairpiece and undid the topknot. His duty was a heavy load. It must have been hard for him just to find time to be himself.

Running her fingers through her hair, she reminded herself that he was capable. He could bring peace to the world and still come back as the sweet little Aang she knew. She stepped out on the grass.

He was a powerful bender. She let herself wonder if fortune tellings really did come true. She held out her arms and began to spin.

Aang... kind and warmhearted, and strong. She thought of his goofy smile; his carefree, energetic spirit; his juvenile laughter; all the while spinning faster and faster. She remembered his voice. And penguin sledding. With him.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid."

"_You still are a kid._"

She didn't know if it was the spinning or the memories that were making her dizzy.

"Fire Lord Kuzon! A message from the Avatar!"

Katara stopped spinning and almost fell over, her heart skipping a beat.

"He wishes to meet with you and – my Lord?"

Her face had turned the color of her robe. She cleared her throat and told him in her best man voice that a turtleduck had spooked her. After a moment of staring at her, he bowed, gave her the scroll, and scurried away.

Katara tore open the scroll, wondering if Aang's voice had deepened since she saw him last.

xxx


End file.
